


A Gospel Whispered in Stolen Time

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst and Romance, Cheating, F/M, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage, ftguildevents, jellal x erik, jerik, one sided colu, one sided jerza, prompt: distance, prompt: longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Together they look glorious. Two crumpled pieces which don’t fit like a puzzle, rather a mosaic with jagged ends finding their places. But their lives are bound by the golden shackles, they both are all but clocks running on stolen time. When Erik kisses Jellal, he can taste the stardust; when Lucy kisses him, he can taste the ashes.It's a love which only burns.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	A Gospel Whispered in Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020.
> 
> Prompts: Distance + Longing
> 
> It's rare pair week and I am jumping in with mine.

It’s when they are in each other’s arms, their lips writing sins on each other’s skins, that the miles between them stretch farther and farther.

_A love that looks like two spots on a balloon—expansion of which will only pull them apart._

Ties loosened and buttons of the shirt worked up with a hunger whose desperation only fuels the desires more. Back arched on the bed, Jellal fists his hand in Erik’s hair who is nibbling on his skin.

_Together they look glorious. Two crumpled pieces which don’t fit like a puzzle, rather a mosaic with jagged ends finding their places._

Their bodies are glistening with sweat and desire and the pure rush of adrenaline which comes of finally being there with each other.

“Look at me,” Erik whispers.

Jellal complies.

Their gaze set into each other and it’s then they think if this is why eyes are called windows to the soul. Because there is sadness tightening around their throats and a weight too heavy, pushing them down in its gravity.

They cry.

_The tragedy is the time that they have to steal, because their love has made them into thieves._

If kisses could have healed wounds, their hearts wouldn’t have been a battleground dripping red in places. If being together like this—with their limbs tangled into each other like they are one body—could have filled them like the drop of rain falling into a scorched pond, they would have been am ocean with raging waves.

With their foreheads pressed together, they have to write apologies to everyone. To each other. To themselves.

A lie which began one afternoon of heat and lust and an affection (which they wouldn’t admit then) which collided them together till they were shattered into fragments and then dust; the grains of their existence have now become almost one.

A lie which expanded and expanded till it turned to an inevitable love. They didn’t realise the distances slowly crawling and gnawing their way from the inside like worms.

_The balloon is floating in the air._

_And soon this love will be pricked by a reality they don’t want to live in._

The clothes are put on, and goodbyes are called out at the door. A chaste kiss that cannot wipe away the stinging tears is given.

“It’s might rain. Do you need an umbrella?” Jellal asks.

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” Erik replies and turns away to go home.

After only a block away, the clouds roar and soon they downpour. In the glow of the street lights, he could see it falling. And if it hadn’t been the sadness clutching him, he would have found the aesthetic pleasing.

He reaches home, and stares at his hand curled around his doorknob.

_It’s a door that separates two worlds—the one he lives in and the one he wants to lives in._

He sighs and opens it.

“Welcome home, honey!” comes a chirpy voice from the room.

He thinks about the Heartfilia-Belserion nameplate on the wall outside.

Lucy walks towards him, her face glowing, and places are kiss on his cheek. “How was your day?”

Erik’s fingers tremble, the spot on his face almost burning a hole inside him. How different those lips feel than that of Jellal’s. He hates himself for thinking about it.

It’s a web of lies he has tangled himself in.

“It was good,” he finally manages to say.

“Yeah?” Lucy smiles. He hates the devotion and sincerity in her eyes. An honesty that feels like a slap on his face. “Me too. You wouldn’t believe what Natsu did toda—”

She begins to tell about her work and Erik falls into the familiar pattern of listening to it. He nods and provides input and smiles occasionally and does everything he can but gods; it is not enough.

It will never be enough.

Later after dinner when they are both in bed and she kisses him again, he kisses back. It feels like tasting ash.

_It’s a love that only burns._

After she is asleep, he cries.

* * *

  
“How long will both of you keep lying?” Erza asks, brushing her hair in the mirror.

Jellal shuts his eyes. “I’m sorry.” _For everything._

“That’s fine,” Erza says. “Came for the sister stayed for the brother. It happens.”

Jellal looks at her, and an amused smile is playing on her lips.

He chuckles. “You’ll never let that one go.”

“It’s a classic.” Erza winks at him.

And although they are laughing, their minds are playing a three-year-old tragedy again. The union of Belserion-Fernandes clans was a grand celebration. Childhood friends to lovers was a dream people sighed after. Irene was pleased, so was Jellal’s father Mercphobia.

But things soon changed when Erik entered. A son of Erza’s distant uncle Acnologia, he was soon taken by Irene after his father’s death. Though he was raised on his estate, Irene took her upon herself to secure his bright future.

The marriage proposal to the Heartfilias who were an old friend was a perfect opportunity.

And then the duo power couples started getting together; parties, family meeting, business, etc.

That’s when the stars crashed and poured upon them like meteors. Although a beautiful sight—it can be lethal.

Stolen glances or two, admiration and awe; everything they write in the clichés of beginning romance.

_They were magic together which trails in the stardust._

Erza noticed.

And Jellal has always been a bad liar.

It crushed her; which then crushed him.

He is spending the rest of his life trying to lift that weight.

“It’s okay,” she said to him one day. “I want you to be happy.”

And that’s what hurts the most.

While Erik could never bring himself to tell Lucy, in the fear of ripping her apart, Jellal and Erza decided to keep the pretence in the sake of their family names.

* * *

And so, while a girl walks in the hallway, relieved to finally get home and be in the loving arms of her husband; they both stealthily take some hours of the wicked time, put them in their pocket—too afraid of it slipping down—and wind a blind around the sun so that only the shy moon can witness their love.

And so, while another girl smirks in her cup, looking at the clock whose time has been stolen; in that darkness, their hands held together, their skins pressed against the other, they make a language whose words are the gospel they whisper to one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when did I become so invested in this pair that it is an endgame for me now.
> 
> Comments keep me going. Also, there aren't many people who ship this pair so you might as well review if you're reading it. It will make me happy.


End file.
